exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Foxx Raines
Foxx Raines is the son of Christian Raines and Angela Raines and the powerful Deity of Destruction. Story Almost a Hero Foxx Raines was born in a happy family and raised as a child aspiring to become a hero. When war came to his country, a very young Foxx joined the army, eager to serve the country he loved - and discovered the atrocities of war. Quickly, Foxx's optimism dwindled as he fought on the frontlines, surrounded by death and destruction before even turning 18. Foxx soon developed massive traumas from the horror around him, shutting down his ability to feel empathy ; this, in turn, caused him to hate himself, seeing himself as a monster of war instead of a hero, an "antagonist" in his own words. Thus, he sought to die - but even death evaded him repeatedly, and as he was nicknamed "Lucky Foxy" by his comrades, he hated the world even more until his mind broke. Almost a Villain The ravages of wars and a massive bomb rendered most of the world inhospitable, allowing Deity Gaea to return to a greater power ; Foxx started to exploit her energy in order to channel it into himself. Building with the young Dao Darune an organization called Hellgate, under the pretense of making the Earth hospitable again, he worked on said project. At the same time, he anonymously infiltrated survivors of said global apocalypse, using their technology to enhance his own abilities. Eventually, as said survivors attempted to defeat Hellgate and Dao, Foxx managed to piece back the final elements of his machine and absorbed Gaea's energy, turning into a God of Destruction himself and opposing the world ; he hoped either to wipe out mankind, or to be killed, as either result was fine with him. However, he was defeated and spared, left to wander the earth's surface alone. Almost Human Foxx was surprised by the arrival of Florina Beatini, a desperate individual like him who sought to die and failed ; he sympathized with her for the first time in several years and formed a bond with her, quickly taking her as his lover. They would eventually be asked by the Cheshire Isle to come to their help, and of course accepted in order to leave the desolate remains of their world, Foxx's heart slowly mending from the horrors he saw. There, Foxx would first meet his Future Child Nelo Raines ; then Dao who managed to follow him, miraculously alive. Foxx barely managed to conciliate Dao and Florina's presence as both were his love interests. Then, as Florina chose to challenge Meredie Quila to a battle of wits, Foxx supported her and welcomed Meredie as well as several other women in his household. Appearance Foxx is a blond man with green eyes - although he keeps them closed most of the time - wearing black clothes adorned with gold and red patterns. In his God of Destruction aspect, his skin is much darker and his hair turn silver, with his eyes glowing bright red. Personality Foxx, to those who do not know him, is an eccentric fellow full of humor and with a slightly dumb and benigh personality. Always cracking jokes and evading personal questions, he seems like a perfectly likable individual at first glance, always eager to help and prove himself a hero. This is however mostly just a lure - Foxx's true personality is coldly calculating and nihilistic, and despite still often acting as a jokester while being himself, Foxx's humor is much darker and intimately bound to his hatred of life, mocking the endeavors of those who would find meaning in an absurd world. Foxx is destructive and ruthless and enjoys meaningless chaos, for the sake of proving the lack of worth the world possesses. However, behind this second facade lies another truth, that of a self-destructive individual who seeks to die in a spectacular way, giving a meaningful end to a meaningless life. However, with the support of Dao and Florina, Foxx's hatred for life and thoughts of himself as an empty monster slowly evolved and made him into a better man - albeit one with a deranged sense of humor and a taste for mayhem. Powers * Keen Intellect: Behind Foxx's slightly idiotic facade lies a genius mind who invented machines that convert Divine power into energy and managed to fool people for years while only showing his benign nature. * Enhanced Physical Abilities: Foxx was a talented soldier from birth, and machinery only enhanced his natural abilities in battle. * Probability Manipulation: Foxx has been shown to spontaneously alter probabilities around him to his advantage, whether unconsciously or not. * Nature Mastery: Foxx possesses Gaea's powers over Nature, although he prefers to use them in a more destructive ways, conjuring cataclysms and fires to do his destructive biddings. * Divine Existence: Foxx is conceptually Immortal and can grant power through Divine Magic to those who worship him. Trivia * Foxx's world view could be compared to absurdist philosophers who put the emphasis on the boundary between humor and nothingness in order to show the world's lack of meaning. * Foxx's birthday is the November fifth. ** This is a reference to Guy Fawkes Day. Foxx's association with rebellion, chaos, upheaval and explosions could easily mirror Fawkes's own, not to mention the fact that their names are effectively homonyms. * His theme song, as chosen by his creator, is Street Dreams by Hollywood Undead. * If a bomb falls upon the earth and no one is left to hear it, does it make a sound ? Category:Character Category:Meta Category:Deity Category:Interra